criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Monica Pozie
Monica Pozie was the killer of sorority paintball team captain Sam De Witt in Deadeye (Case #39 of The Conspiracy) and a quasi-suspect in Trick or Treat (Case #41 of The Conspiracy). Profile Monica is a 21-year-old student at Grimsborough University. She has short black hair that is pushed back by a camouflage sweatband. In her first appearance, she wears a blue Iota Psi Gamma V-neck shirt under a beige tracksuit jacket that is stained with yellow paint by her left shoulder. Additionally, she has a silver nose piercing and wears a bronze necklace. Furthermore, Monica is seen holding a paintball helmet. It is known that Monica is a sharpshooter, has read The Art of War and drinks Blast-Off Brews. In her second appearance, she sports an orange prison uniform with a white shirt. Events of Criminal Case Deadeye Monica became a suspect after she reported Sam's murder to the police. After heading to the paintball arena and collected Sam's body, Gloria and the player talked to Monica, who explained that she and her team had heard a scream when they were playing a paintball game. Then, after rushing over to see what happened, Monica found the victim lying dead. Later, Monica told the team that she and the victim belonged to the same sorority, Iota Psi Omega, and that she thought one of the girls from Iota Psi's rival, Zeta Rho Theta sorority, was Sam's killer. In the end of the conversation, Monica revealed that she had seen the Zeta Rho girls getting changed in the paintball locker room, prompting the team to come there to investigate. Shortly after, Gloria and the player came to Iota Psi's sorority house after hearing that there was a party celebrating the victim's murder there. When being asked about the party, Monica explained that she and other Iota Psi girls were celebrating Sam's life, not her murder. The team then turned down Monica's partying offer and told her, as well as other sorority girls, to move the festivities elsewhere as they wanted to search the sorority house for clues. Monica was spoken to again after the team found an infraction ticket written by Monica and found out that she had accused the victim of theft. When being asked about this, Monica explained that Sam had stolen Monica's paintball equipment multiple times as it was better than Sam's one. She then told the team that Sam was not a good paintball, but a dirty thief. In the end of the conversation, Monica said that she would not let her get away with that. Later, it was discovered that Monica was Sam's killer. Upon admitting to the murder, Monica said that despite her efforts to attain the sorority presidency, her sorority sisters never approached her for personal counselling, opting to talk to Sam instead. This made Monica think Sam was stealing Iota Psi from her, especially with the sorority president elections coming up. Not wanting to lose the presidency, Monica tampered with the air tank for her paintball gun to increase its pressure and fired a marble straight into Sam's eye. Judge Powell sentenced her to 15 years in prison. Gloria and the player interrogated Monica once again in prison about the photo of Rozetta Pierre with a coded message on the back of the photo. When being asked about the owner of the photo, Monica was certain that the photo belonged to Sam, meaning that Sam was the person who wanted to join Ad Astra. However, she then said that had no idea about Ad Astra. In the end of the conversation, Monica suggested the team to go to the Iota Psi Omega's sorority house to find more clues. Trick or Treat After arresting Gregory Lynn's killer, Monica informed Jones and the player that she had seen Rozetta in prison and was willing to share information about her in exchange for a reduced sentence. She claimed that she had received a visitor and had muttered something about a Halloween party on Blackfriar Lane. This prompted Jones and the player to re-investigate the party house. Trivia *Monica is one of the killers who are interrogated once more during the Additional Investigation. Case appearances *Deadeye (Case #39 of The Conspiracy) *Trick or Treat (Case #41 of The Conspiracy) Gallery MPozieConspiracy.png|Monica, as she appeared in Deadeye (Case #39 of The Conspiracy). MPozieConspiracyC272.png|Monica, as she appeared in Trick or Treat (Case #41 of The Conspiracy) and wearing the prison uniform. MonicaInJail.png|Monica, sentenced to 15 years in prison for the murder of Sam De Witt. MPozieC270Mugshot.png Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers Category:Quasi-suspects